


Two Days Away

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Upside Down not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Two days. Two days and they would have been free.
Relationships: Billy Hargove/ Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Two Days Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to break your hearts. Constructive comments and feedback welcome. I'm still getting my footing.

“You have to see the beach at sunset. It’s so beautiful. And there’s nothing like the smell of ocean air. I can’t wait for you to see it. You’re gonna love it.” Billy was sitting at the foot of Steve’s bed talking animatedly. He had been over everyday with a new story about how amazing California was going to be. He’d gotten into UCLA and had been over the moon ever since his acceptance letter came. He’d been ecstatic once Steve confirmed that yes, he was going to California with him. Now Billy couldn’t stop telling him about all the things they were going to do and see once they got there. Three more weeks and they were gonna be on their way. 

“Once we get settled I’m gonna take you on a drive up the PCH. It’ll be so cool! OH! And we’ll go hang out at the Santa Monica Pier, there’s a little food stand up the ways on the beach,they have the best fish tacos…” Steve smiled and listened to Billy ramble on some more. 

Steve’s parents had been surprisingly ok with him moving with Billy. They didn’t know that the boy were more than best friends and Steve didn’t correct them. His dad said maybe it would be good for him to try it on his own. He had some business contacts who helped Steve get an office job, and his mother let him know that she’d send him some money each month. Billy had found them a small two bedroom apartment, they’d be living in an area mostly populated by college kids. Steve was nervous to leave his small town but he knew he’d be fine with Billy by his side. 

\------------------------  
Joyce decided they needed to have a BBQ to send the teenagers off properly. Jonathan and Nancy were headed to NYU and Billy and Steve on their way to California. She wanted to make sure they had one last family weekend together. Things had gotten better since Billy and Steve started up, Billy had apologized to the kids, and they came to find that he was actually pretty funny and fun to be around. Hopper appreciated his sarcasm and quick wit. And Billy was grateful to have a place where he wasn’t constantly looking over his shoulder, where he could just be himself. 

They enjoyed burgers and even took part in the game of tag the party had started up. They laughed and reminisced. Billy knew he was gonna miss everyone and for the first time realized he was actually looking forward to coming back to Hawkins, to see everyone. He used to think once he left he would never come back, but now he knew his first break from school would be spent here with his chosen family. California would always be home but his family was here. The bittersweetness of it all hit him as he watched Steve pick Dustin up and spin him till they were dizzy, him and the kids laughing at the little scream Dustin let out. Two more days here, and then they’d be on the road. 

\-----------------

Billy isn’t even sure what brought down his father’s wrath that night. All he knows is that he can’t take anymore kicks to his side. It feels like it’s on fire. Luckily Neil seemed to be running out of steam and simply took to shoving Billy back down. Once the door was closed, he pulled himself on his bed and curled into himself, tears leaking from his eyes. His only consolation was that this would be the last time. He had one more day and he and Steve would head out. He closed his eyes and drifted off. That’s how Max found him the next morning when she was sent to wake him for breakfast. This time however he didn’t wake.   
\-----------------

“He almost made it” Steve whispered brokenly. He ran his fingers through the golden curls one last time before Billy was covered in a sheet and wheeled away. 

Max had called sobbing, barely able to get the words out, only able to say “Hospital, Billy, and gone”

Steve had raced to the hospital, making it in time to see Billy being transported down to the morgue. He’d been able to stop them long enough to see him one last time. Ruptured spleen, Max told him. He bled to death. They both knew Neil had done it, but they had no proof. Max heard Neil tell the doctor Billy was prone to fights. She knew better. 

There was no service. Neil had Billy cremated. It was cheaper. 

\--------------------

Steve hurried to answer the frantic knocking at his door. He opened it to see an angry and disheveled Max standing at his door. He looked at her tear streaked face and stepped back to let her in. 

“Max, what’s wrong” 

She opened her backpack and pulled out a small bag, Steve looked down and realized it was Billy’s ashes. 

“I found it in the trash, Neil put it in the trash. HE WAS JUST GOING TO THROW HIM AWAY, STEVE. WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT?!” she screamed out as she fell into his arms sobbing. He held her and stroked her hair, his jaw tensed in anger and disbelief. Eventually Max calmed, she pulled away and handed him the ashes. 

“You should keep them. I know you’ll take care of them. I was going to scatter them, but I know Billy would haunt me if I did that here, he may have grown to like it here but it’s not home. I think he liked it here because you were here. He loved you.” 

“I loved him too. He loved you too, Max. I promise, I’ll take care of him”

\------------------  
Steve waded into the water, his bag over his shoulder. He looked around as he reached inside and pulled out the small plastic bag, he smiled wistfully as he pulled it out holding it in his hands. It was sunset. Billy was right, it was beautiful. The rays warmed him as the salty air calmed him and the ocean breeze ran through his hair. He took on more look around before he emptied the contents of the bag into the water, the breeze carrying some of the contents further out.

“You’re home baby, you’re home” he said as a tear slid down his cheek.


End file.
